1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to covers, and particularly to covers used in electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices (e.g. mobile phone) may include a front cover and a display module. A sealing member may be positioned between the front cover and display module for preventing the ingress of dirt and moisture and other contaminants. However, if the mounting of the seal member is done manually, the performance of the seal may not be good, nor will the seal be long-lasting.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.